Many medical procedures, including minimally invasive procedures, can require direct injection of a fluid, such as a therapeutic, to a target tissue. Such procedures can require that the needle is inserted through a port at a distance far from the operator. This can create safety concerns, since it can be easy to puncture non-target tissues and/or to inadvertently puncture or pierce through tissues or organs with the needle. Thus, there is a need for injection devices that can be used in minimally invasive procedures that overcome these problems.